


Late Night Coffee

by NuggsandMe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Keith (Voltron), Barista Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Midnight coffee breaks, Tired college student Keith (Voltron), more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 15:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuggsandMe/pseuds/NuggsandMe
Summary: Keith is a sleep-deprived college student who only wanted to be relieved of his drowsiness by getting some coffee. He never expected to get a cute guy’s number with the coffee.





	Late Night Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings and Salutations! This is my very first fan-fiction on one of my favorite ships, Klance. I hope you don’t mind all the errors, I do try to make everything understandable with minor mistakes. I hope to make more stories with longer chapters. (I’d love to make this a multiple-chapter story, but I can’t figure out how to???)
> 
> ‘...’ is when someone is thinking  
> “...” is when someone is speaking  
> The italics is also used for thoughts and some names of places.

**Love-struck**

_adjective_

 

experiencing intense feelings of romantic love

 for someone; besotted or infatuated 

* * *

 

   Keith walked down the dark street. The only thing giving him the ability to see the area was the street lamps that gave off dim lighting for passerby’s. He gave a small huff of annoyance, thinking of the essay that’s due the next day for his English class and just how tired he is. Keith spotted a small coffee shop just down the road,  _Altea’s Brewery._  His brows knitted together, ‘ _has this café always been there?’_ As he crept closer to the small shop, he sniffed the air, it smelt of baked goods and coffee. He deemed it up to his liking, and stepped in. When he opened the door, a small bell rang, he glanced around.

  His eyes widened at what was displayed in front of him; a lean, tan and tall teenager (presumably the cashier) was dancing to a song, ‘ _possibly Shakira?’,_ on a small speaker placed on one the counters. The coffee shop was empty of customers, but the smell of pastries lingered in the air. Heat creeped on to Keith’s face, should he leave? Deciding against it, he took a few more steps and cleared his throat to try and get the other boy’s attention. After waiting a few moments to see if he heard him, he finally spoke,”E-Excuse me?” The Cuban abruptly stopped his dancing, and stared at the small boy looking at him. He looked like a deer caught in headlights, and his face was beet-red.

The lanky teen darted to the speaker, in a rush to turn of the music. He smiled, although he was embarrassed, he couldn’t just leave the the short statured boy on his own while it was his shift. “How can I help you today, sir?” he asked as he planted himself in front of the register. Keith gave a small smile, albeit a bit awkward. “Uhm... a tall espresso, with two shots.” He shuffled nervously,”...please.” He took that chance to look at the cashier, and saw his name tag read ‘ _Lance’_. Lance smiled, grabbed a cup and a marker,” Who’s the one who’ll be drinking this tonight?” Keith raised his brow, amused,”It’s Keith.” Lance nodded and started to make Keith’s drink.

  Keith eyed Lance as he worked, noting small details of the worker. Lance had blue eyes, looking into them was like looking at the ocean, they looked so beautiful, but what lies beneath them is a discovery yet to be found. His eyebrows showed his expression clearly, if not that his eyes showed the rest of it. Lance’s hair was short, but kept neatly. His skin looked smooth, like a baby’s bottom. Keith shook his head, what a ridiculous thing to compare him to. Lance was very attractive, he’ll admit—his thoughts were cut short by his name being called by said person.

  He walked over to the counter Lance was at, and took his coffee from his hands. Their hands brushed, and if he was hallucinating, he would be deeply disappointed. Lances skin was soft,  _very_ soft. He quickly thanked the man and took a small sip, wanting to relieve his body from the drowsiness he felt before. It was good, and it was most likely one of the best drinks he’s had, even though it was just an espresso. He looked at the cup, and next to his name was a number. He looked up at Lance, who winked and leaned forward, resting his head in his hands,”Call me~”. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope you’ll read more stories I make.
> 
> This doesn’t have scheduled updates but I’ll try to make one. ://///


End file.
